


The Plan

by Superwholocked_Norse_God_of_Angmar



Series: The Rebel Angels [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel OC - Freeform, Gen, Lucifer's Cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwholocked_Norse_God_of_Angmar/pseuds/Superwholocked_Norse_God_of_Angmar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First person Angel OC, in which the I (the Angel Ethyrial) sneak into Hell to ask Lucifer his side of the story. The question is, is Lucifer's or Michael's version of what happened the correct one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long to get up, I have been very busy throughout the past few weeks. The next part will be even longer and is only partially done at this point. That's the one where my friend and I start RPing, so at this point it's mostly dialogue. This one is just to give you an idea of Lucifer's position in this story. I may also include some stories of what the group of friends did before this story takes place, when they were all still in heaven.

The Plan

****

It was easy enough to follow the morons as they snuck out of Heaven and went to see Satan. They revealed a passage that would have made my mission much simpler and before I knew it we had gone in the back gate to Hell. I followed them up to the cage, where I saw to my surprise Lucifer was trapped, yet had managed to crack it. Not enough to get out, but enough to talk through.

Hearing his voice again was strange, mostly because of all the hate, rage, and pain now present in it. I tried and failed to imagine how betrayed Lucifer must have felt when Michael cast him out. I could tell that he had long since lost patience with the conspirators, but that they were his only hope. Or so he thought.

Finally they left. I heard him sigh in frustration and despair. Then he seemed about to leave, so I stepped quickly from the shadows.

“Wait.”

The movement on the other side stopped. Then he came closer.

“Who are you?” his voice was wary. I considered a moment before replying, “I’m an old friend of yours. I was lost for 5000 years. I must say though, Luci, I didn’t expect to return and find you here.”

When I finished, silence fell-heavy and unsure. He was the devil now, after all. Or perhaps it was he who was unsure of me. Or maybe it was because I had called him by a nickname and I’d wager a guess that no one had called him that for a few thousand years, because only Gabriel, Balthazar, and I had ever dared call him that. Finally, he broke the quiet, “Ethyrial.”

“At your service.”

“Are you really…” he sounded as if he had hallucinated or been tricked into believing similar images before.

“Do you want to see my grace as proof of my being here?” I asked. Grace could not be successfully faked and it was therefore an angel’s best means of identifying friends. He said yes, so I let some of my grace approach the crack in the cage. I heard him gasp in surprise as he realized I was actually there.

“What happened to you?” he asked in a strained voice. He sounded happy, angry, hopeful, resentful, and sad all at once. Before I could respond he continued, “You could have stopped all this if you’d been there…”

I interrupted, “Maybe, maybe not. Either way, I couldn’t come back. I took care of the Jotuns fast enough, but then I was trapped in the anti-magic forest. Once I destroyed the lute in Hell, I was captured by demons and tortured for a few centuries. Eventually I escaped, only to lose myself in the forest again, this time for a few thousand years. I’d given up hope of return when I stumbled upon the exit. I went back immediately, but by then there was little I could do.”

“You were...in here?” he asked, referring to Hell. I heard the pain in his voice, so I jumped in, “Yes, but it was your arrival that gave me the chance to escape.”

“Oh.” It annoyed me sometimes, how even before all this he had blamed himself-hated himself, it sometimes seemed-for anything and everything. He was silent a while before saying, “So, what are you doing here now?” For being the devil, he seemed rather unsure. I considered then replied, “Michael thinks I’m tailing the conspirators…”

“And are you?” he questioned mockingly, sounding more like his old self. I snorted, “Well, I was-but they’re gone now, so apparently I’m not anymore.”

“Those idiots will never succeed,” Lucifer stated quietly.  
    “Not a chance,” I told him. He sounded thoughtful, “So, again, why are you here? Not in Hell, but talking to me?” I couldn’t tell if he was hopeful or...fearful?

Then it clicked, “I’m not here to gloat, preach, or rant, if that’s what you’re wondering. I was merely curious.”

“Curious?”

“Indeed. When I returned, I realized that I would have to pick a side, eventually. Then I determined that I’ll pick once I’ve heard everybody. It’s only fair. So I’m here for your side of the story, I guess.”

“You care what I ‘claim’ happened?” he grew angry and sarcastic.

“Yes, actually,” was the only response I could come up with. There was another pause. When Lucifer spoke again, it was guarded and cautious, “Why? No one else does.”

“I’m your friend,” I said matter-of-factly.

“There were four of us,” he retorted.

“We both know Gabriel is a coward. I don’t hold it against him. And Balthazar is careful- a sense of self-preservation I’m sure. I’m the ‘irrational’ one, of us three anyway. You were always too hard to read. Of all of us, you were the most likely to be where you are now, and I was the most likely to be where I am now. I don’t hold anything against our friends. They do not have your courage or my recklessness,” I explained.

“Hmph. Anyway, it doesn’t matter. We were friends. I don’t-can’t, really-have friends anymore. In case you hadn’t noticed, I’m Satan-you know, the devil,” the words sounded forced and bitter. I laughed darkly, yet in a friendly sort of way, “Whether I’m your friend or not is entirely up to you at this point.”

“So are you here to help me get out?” he asked, still bitter and caustic, and also disbelieving. I shrugged, “Again, that depends on you. According to you-not a mockery of what Michael told me-what did you do? Why were you cast out?”

Finally he gave in, and after a little while his story became rage-filled and enthusiastic. By the end he was furious (again), but in seconds, he’d calmed down and seemed relieved to have finally said it.

“Let me guess-I’m a horrible traitor and you’re going to put a stop to those idiots trying to help me? he mumbled at the end. I thought for a moment before answering carefully, “Actually, I am more inclined to be sympathetic towards your side of the story.” I failed to mention that I thought Michael’s side of the story actually matched his, in an emotionally twisted sort of way. A plan was forming in my mind as to how I could reunite the group. But I would have to work behind the backs of all of them, due to their pride and self-righteousness-not a fun prospect. For now, I would work for Lucifer with Michael thinking the opposite. First though, I needed to know about Gabriel and Balthazar.

Having been lost in thought, I didn’t notice that neither of us had said anything else. Then he spoke, sounding in disbelief, and said, “You’re telling the truth, aren’t you? You’re still fine with being friends with me, and-and helping me?” I laughed, trying to get him to understand, “Yeah. Now tell me about this conspiracy.”

“They are incompetent,” he relented. I laughed harder, “Yeah, so I gathered.” I could practically hear his glare before he started laughing too, “Well, in any case, it all started with Uriel…”

“Uriel?!” I exclaimed. That stuck up, rule-obsessed moron couldn’t be a rebel, could he? Lucifer chuckled at my surprise, “Turns out, he wants solid proof of what he follow and believes. So, when Lilith decided to try and break the seals and let me out, he decided to get some followers to help her behind the scenes. Even she doesn’t know what’s going on. His steadily growing rebellion-yes it’s not just a conspiracy anymore-has been causing trouble on my orders. But even if this all works, Ethyrial, things are in motion that I’m not sure I want.”

“Do you mean the apocalypse?” I asked, surprised. He sighed, “Yes. I want revenge, and I want freedom, but what I want most is for things to return to normal-5000 years ago normal. I don’t really want to destroy everything. I just want justice. But I can’t get it without going to an extreme, it seems. I’d do this all again in a heartbeat-we deserve the same rights to free will and speech as the humans. We deserve more, in my opinion, but at the very least we deserve the same. But the only two options I see now are to stay in here or to cause the apocalypse.”

“You could apologize, but since that’s not gonna happen…” I said. He snorted. I continued, “Perhaps if you had competent allies, they could help you find a third option.”

“Seriously? You’d betray Heaven? You want to help me, and, you know, come up with a good plan instead?”

“I’m still here, aren’t I? And I haven’t called Michael’s wrath down upon you yet-’cause trust me, that’s an option of mine...so yeah, I think so,” I replied.

“How will we contact each other?” Lucifer asked. I grinned, “You remember the old code?” I could hear he was smirking too when he said, “Definitely.”

“That reminds me,” I said, “What about the others?”

“I haven’t heard anything from either, why?”

“Well, Balthazar seems to be having doubts, and Gabriel’s still missing.”

“If we can find him, maybe we can reform the group… that itself might be the loophole I need to get out and get revenge without all-out destruction,” he mused. I interrupted, “Before we confront them, though, we need more of a plan. I will send updates in code consistently. I will also be looking for other, better, angels to be part of this rebellion.”

“Sounds like it might work…” he trailed off, then said darkly, “Who are we kidding? It has a snowball’s chance in Hell!” I quirked an eyebrow as I smirked, knowing he couldn’t see me. Even when Hell was cold, as it could be, anything ‘fun’ like a snowball would melt impudently. He continued, “You’d better get going before Michael suspects anything.”

I agreed, and went back the way I’d come. Checking the time, I realized how late I was and hurried out, before, sadly, I could hear Lucifer’s reaction. When he had uttered that common phrase, it had given me an idea. Using my grace, I’d conjured a Jotun snowball (which literally can’t melt) and sent it through the crack in the cage so that it would smack the devil in the back of the head and then just sit there. I would have given a lot to see that reaction, but our chance of success was worth more than ‘a lot’.


End file.
